Alles nur ein Spiel?
by Ping
Summary: Ryo kämpft mit sich selbst...Meint Dee es ernst mit ihm...und meint er es ernst mit Dee?


Titel: Alles nur ein Spiel? Autor: Ping ( genau! Ohne Pong ;-) ) E-Mail : coy_87@gmx.de Fiction: Fake Warnung: Depri, death Disclaimer: Ich will hiermit weder Geld verdienen, noch irgendwelche Rechte verletzten. Ich habe das nur aus einer Laune herraus geschrieben!! Pairing: RyoxDee Kommentar: Also, dass hier ist meine aller aller erste Geschichte, die ich ins Net stelle. Meine anderen Geschichten bekamen immer nur meine engsten Freunde zu Gesicht. ( Ob Glück oder Pech müsst ihr entscheiden ;-) ) Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir in Kommentaren Bescheid geben würdet, wie euch meine Story gefällt und eventuell auch Tipps zur Verbesserung geben würdet!!! Widmung: An alle Fake- Fans  
Alles nur ein Spiel?  
  
Weißt du, was du getan hast??? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie denn auch? Du dachtest nur an dich, wie ich mich dabei gefühlt habe, das war dir egal! Aber was hättest du auch sonst tun können? Ich habe dich gequält.... so wie auch du mich quälst. Warum sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst? Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wie gut ging es mir, als ich dich noch nicht kannte. Ich hatte nur mich, konnte machen, was ich wollte, war unabhängig und.....einsam. Klar, Unabhängigkeit hat ihren Preis, aber ist sie es nicht auch wert? Du sagtest, es wäre nur ein Spiel, ich habe das geglaubt, habe sogar mitgespielt - auf meine Weise. Du dachtest, ich würde es ernst meinen. Meine ich es ernst? Oder spiele ich nur mit dir? So wie auch du am Anfang mit mir gespielt hast? Ich weiß, dass du es jetzt ernst mit mir meinst. Ich weiß auch, dass du dich noch nie fest gebunden hast, genau wie ich liebst du die Unabhängigkeit. Der Mond scheint hell in dein Gesicht. Es sieht zufrieden aus. Du schläfst wie ein Baby, denkst nicht im geringsten daran, wie ich mich fühle. Ich spiele ein Spiel mit dir.....du sollst es nicht merken, nie. Dafür ist das Spiel zu schön. Ja, ich spiele es gerne. Aber warum? Warum spiele ich mit dir, wo ich doch weiß, wie ernst es dir mit mir ist..... Ist es dir ernst mit mir? Du drehst dich zu mir, ein zufriedenes Lächeln legt sich auf dein Gesicht, als du deinen Arm zur Seite legst und merkst, dass ich noch immer bei dir bin, es nicht nur ein schöner Traum war. Du murmelst etwas vor dich hin, ich kann es nicht verstehen, aber ich weiß, was es heißt. " Ich liebe dich." Ja, immer wieder hast du es mir gesagt, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich auf dein Spiel eingegangen bin, ich dachte immer, es sei ein Spiel. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Wie lange kann man ein solches Spiel spielen? Frisst es einen nicht irgendwann von innen her auf? Hat es mich nicht schon gefressen? Ich bin gefühlskalt, täusche nur noch Gefühle vor. Nicht nur dir, sondern auch allen anderen. Es gibt Tage, an denen ist mir alles egal. Tage an denen ich meine Unabhängigkeit vermisse. Heute ist ein solcher Tag, ein solcher Abend, eine solche Nacht. Ich liege neben dir, mich kotzt alles an, aber ich wage es nicht zu flüchten. Alles hinter mir zu lassen. Wäre das nicht zu einfach? Ich fluche leise. Was für ein Feigling ich doch bin! Nicht nur, dass ich euch allen nicht die Wahrheit sage, ich schaffe es auch nicht, alles einfach hinter mich zu bringen. Meine Augen suchen nach den roten Ziffern des Weckers. Halb drei. In vier Stunden beginnt meine Schicht und ich habe nicht ein Auge zu gemacht. Ich sehe im Moment keine Chance einschlafen zu können, also stehe ich auf. Vorsichtig, um dich nicht zu wecken. Du hast noch nie wirklich tief geschlafen, auch jetzt beantwortest du mein Aufstehen mit einem unzufriedenem Grollen, drehst dich jedoch gleich darauf auf die andere Seite. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt meinen Mund, so schnell bin ich dir egal geworden. Brauchst du mich wirklich so sehr, wie du immer sagst, oder ist es Teil deines Spieles. Spielst du doch mit mir? Ich gehe in die Küche, um mir dort etwas zu trinken zu holen. Grelles Licht blendet mich einen Moment, als ich denn Kühlschrank öffne. Erst jetzt entdecke ich das Fleischmesser, das noch auf der Arbeitsfläche liegt. Er hat es wohl mal wieder liegen gelassen, typisch für ihn. Ich nehme es in die Hand, um es zurück zu legen. Das Licht des Vollmondes trifft auf die glänzende Klinge des Messers. Das reflektierte Licht blendet meine Augen, aber ich starre nur weiter auf die Klinge. Ich beginne zu zittern. Kann den Blick nicht von der Klinge lassen. So stehe ich da, in der Küche, zitternd auf das Messer schauend, welches ich noch immer in der Hand halte. Irgend etwas in mir schreit danach, hier und jetzt allem ein Ende zu machen. Ich höre die Stimme. Es ist deine Stimme. Immer wieder zischst du, ich solle zu Ende bringen, was ich begonnen habe. Ich solle einmal etwas zu Ende bringen. Dies wäre meine letzte Chance. Du lachst mich aus. Sagst immer wieder, ich solle es zu Ende bringen. Wieso tust du das? Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Wieso willst du meinen Tod? Ist es, weil ich mit dir gespielt habe? Weil ich vielleicht immer noch mit dir spiele? Wie kann ein Spiel so gefährlich sein? Ich habe immer geglaubt, Spiele seien da, um einem Freude zu bereiten. Aber du hast mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich hätte nicht auf dieses Spiel eingehen sollen, jetzt ist es zu spät, ich habe verloren. Meine Beine geben nach, ich sinke schluchzend zu Boden, das Messer fällt ebenfalls runter. So verbleibe ich einige Zeit. Noch immer höre ich deine Stimme. Du lachst mich aus. Dein Lachen macht mich krank. Hör auf! Lass mich in Ruhe! Verschwinde! Ich versuche verzweifelt dein Lachen nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Halte mir die Ohren zu, aber es bringt nichts. Man kann nichts überhören, was in seinem Kopf drin ist. Ja, du bist in mich eingedrungen, ich habe es nicht einmal richtig mitbekommen. Jetzt werde ich dich nicht mehr los. Siehst du nicht, was du aus mir gemacht hast? Ein Wrack! Ist es das, was du erreichen wolltest? Du wälzt dich unruhig im Bett herum, so als würdest du etwas spüren. Spürst du vielleicht doch meinen Schmerz? Verbindet uns doch etwas? Plötzlich keuchst du auf. Was hast du? Spürst du meinen Schmerz? Eine Träne läuft dir über die Wange. Was siehst du? Siehst du mich? Als hättest du meine unausgesprochene Frage gehört beginnst du leise zu rufen. " Ryo! Nein, tu es nicht!" , du klingst verzweifelt " Bitte....tu es nicht!" , deine Stimme wird heiser, so als hätte Nebel sich auf diese gelegt. Deine erste Träne soll nicht lange alleine bleiben. " Leg das Messer weg....ich bitte dich!" Ein bitteres Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Wehre ich mich? Ist es das, wovor du Angst hast, dass ich mich gegen dich wehre? Ich gehe zu dir, beuge mich über dich. Du keuchst noch immer. Ich spüre deine schnellen Atemzüge auf meinem Gesicht. Sie jagen mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Du willst etwas sagen, aber ich habe schon längst meine Lippen auf die deinen gelegt. Ein letztes Mal will ich einen deiner süßen Küsse schmecken. Vielleicht um noch einmal zu wissen, warum ich dieses Spiel gespielt habe. Als ich mich wieder von deinen Lippen löse erzittert dein ganzer Körper. Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe zurück in die Küche. Ich habe schon längst meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich will nicht mehr länger ein Spiel spielen und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, dieses Spiel zu beenden. Was für ein Feigling ich doch bin! Wieder stehe ich eine Weile über der scharfen Klinge gebeugt. Diese glitzert im Licht des Mondes. Ich schlucke, entschlossen es endlich zu tun. Endlich das Spiel zu beenden. Dieses Spiel, dass mich zerstört und von innen aufgefressen hat. Das Spiel, welches du dir ausgedacht hast, um mich zu fangen. Dieses Spiel, welches nur Verderben mit sich bringen kann! Klirrend fällt das Messer zu Boden. Dumpf aufschlagend mein Körper. Leblos liege ich da, auf den Tod, die Erlösung wartend. Endlich hatte ich die Flucht geschafft. Aber glücklich war ich noch immer nicht.....ach, hätte ich dich doch nie kennen und lieben gelernt! Weißt du, was du mir angetan hast? Nein, natürlich nicht, woher denn auch? Ich war zu feige es dir zu sagen, oder auch nur zu zeigen. Ein letztes Mal öffne ich die Augen, vor mir die deinen sehend. Ich spüre, wie du mich hochraffst, sehe deine Tränen, die dir die Wangen runterlaufen. Du schüttelst mich. Dein Blick spricht Bände. Du fragst warum ich das getan habe. Nein, nicht, um dich zu verletzen, dass war nie meine Absicht. Ich bringe ein letztes Lächeln zustande. Du hörst meine letzten Worte, bevor ich für immer die Augen schließen : Game over.......  
Puh...... ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir das alles um einiges leichter vorgestellt. Ich dachte, man bekommt ne Idee und haut dann kurz in die Tasten, aber das war dann wohl nichts. Man schreibt und schreibt und schreibt und plötzlich merkt man, dass man in ner Sackgasse gelandet ist......-__-" Auch das Ende habe ich mir am Anfang ganz anders gedacht, aber ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu streng mit mir, dies ist nämlich meine erste offizielle Fanfic. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie sie bei euch ankommt..... 


End file.
